Balers are used to bale compressible materials, for instance waste and the like, into compact units for subsequent discarding and/or recycling. The baled units are traditionally wrapped with a tie down, wire, or the like after the materials reach a sufficient degree of compression. Industrial balers are often bulky devices that require a significant footprint in the warehouse, etc. for baling metal, plastic, and/or paper materials, particularly before transport and/or recycling. These industrial balers are typically made of steel and include at least one ram to traverse material into a chamber and compress the materials therein. In some systems, a shear bar shears off excess material as the ram advances the material into the compression chamber.
One problem associated with baling machines is jamming of materials, for example jamming of the rams, shear bars, or similar internal components. Maintenance of a jamming event requires manual removal of the jammed material from the particular mechanical component inside the chamber(s). Therefore, conventional systems and methods require a manual manipulation of outer chamber components to expose internal components necessary for repair. These traditional systems demand substantial operator effort, as well as require a significant footprint to attend to jamming maintenance.
Applicants desire improved baler devices and systems without the drawbacks presented by traditional systems and methods.